


Genesis

by Darkrealmist



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [11]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Anime, Assassins & Hitmen, Ballroom Dancing, Battle, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Card Games, Character Study, Dark Magic, Drama, Duelling, Extinction, Fantasy, Female-Centric, Gen, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Revenge, Soul Selling, Strong Female Characters, Vampires, Villains, War, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Wordcount: Over 1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Camula recalls the painful events which led her to become a member of the Seven Stars.





	Genesis

Genesis

Author’s Note: Wrote this fourteen years ago. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX series.

Summary:

Camula recalls the painful events which led her to become a member of the Seven Stars.

* * *

In the throne room, she sighs  
In the ballroom, she cries  
Beneath the sullen moon, she sleeps  
Walking the murky steep  
Lips dyed with fury  
This brooding nightmare  
Seclude

Her world was damned to everlasting darkness. From sanguine winds, mutated muscles twisted round her pulseless body. Hell’s vicious blood, clinging to her unaged visage.

Cold and speechless, a fly in a spider’s web, she pushed up against the invisible wall, desperate to free herself. A moment later, her nails rose from the coffin into the grotto, a choked cry climbing her throat.

…

Dubious moonlight filtered in through the gaps between stones, highlighting the discomfort of the lady who dallied amongst the tidy parlour’s shadows. Nocturnal beasts roved outside. Fluttering bats and howling werefolk carrying a frenzied, lupine curse.

“You’re here early.”

She watched the voice’s owner materialize in the corridor. The other woman was taller, stately and illustrious. Her golden curls waved as she crossed to the dining table.

“The gala isn’t until the red moon fully reveals itself. It’s not like you to wake up so early.”

Camula did not answer. She simply brushed a strand of her green hair aside so she could see her older sister better.

“What? Don’t feel like talking? That’s also unlike you! Could it have something to do with the Count’s visit tonight?”

Camula scowled, offended by her sister’s remark. Straight-faced, she walked across the room to stare out the castle’s window, considering the moon and its tiny, twinkling servants.

“I’m sure the Count will choose his bride, but it won’t be me he acknowledges. Who knows? It might even be you, Morgan.”

Morgan chuckled, surprised by her response.

“Besides,” Camula continued in a sad tone, “the Count is obligated to ensure the future of the Vampire Clan is secure. His bride must be vigilant and worthy of his affections.”

Her sister nodded. “Why don’t you meet with him? At least get to know him! The Count did decree all the women should introduce themselves! I could help you pick out a dress! Oh, it will be just like when we were pups!”

Camula cherished that particular detail.

As the two exited the parlour, a bolt of lightning tore the clouds. A loud crash followed, and it beckoned the sky to burn. Then, the twinkling servants of the moon disappeared, and the countryside was awarded the stellar descent of stars unto the earth.

A raven on the branch of a rotting tree extended its wings and jetted into the tempest. The roaring storm made landfall, and a false twilight flooded the heavenly sphere.

…

Camula was not proud of her quarters’ appearance. In one corner was a vanity, and opposite it was her casket. Both furnishings showed signs of wear; the mirror was cracked, and the casket could use a polish. Tattered violet drapes embraced the sill.

“Sit. We can’t have the Count seeing you like this,” Morgan scolded.

Camula obeyed, her hands idle while facing her damaged reflection. She examined her ugly side, nonetheless admiring the sapphire earrings she wore for special occasions. An expression of content on her part became an insane grin in the glass.

“You’ll look wonderful!”

Morgan removed some articles from an elm box and gave them to Camula. Her sister accepted them and began applying the various plant extracts to her face.

“Where is it? Where is it?" The blonde rummaged hysterically.

“What are you looking for?"

Morgan ignored her, laughing triumphantly when she retrieved the object of her search. “Here, put this on!”

“What is it?” Camula bared her fangs. “It’s lovely.”

“Open it.”

She carefully separated the two halves of the white seashell. Within was a reddish substance.

“Put it on,” Morgan repeated.

Camula understood immediately. She dabbed the liquid between her fingers and brought it to her lips, rouging them evenly.

Finally, Morgan presented a circlet. At its center was a ruby.

“You think of everything.”

“Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready too.”

…

Camula found it difficult to navigate the huge crowd of clan members gathering in the hall. There were many conversations taking place, and all she could pick out was mirthful gossip. The nation’s most distinguished individuals had arrived to partake in the midnight ball.

A princess from the north fanned a fan, and a warrior from the south attracted much attention with his stories of battle.

These activities were boring to her. She poured herself a shot of punch, letting the taste of liquor linger on her serpent’s tongue before quaffing it down. Suffice to say, it lacked flavour. She preferred blood.

Her dislike of the drink was interrupted by an overzealous shout.

“Auntie Camula!”

She greeted her niece, Sylvia. Or as she and Morgan referred to her, Sylvie. “Hello there, Sylvie! Isn’t it past your bedtime?”

Despite their race’s sleep schedule, Morgan strangely insisted on raising Sylvie like any day creature.

“No!” the girl exclaimed naughtily. “Mommy’s lettin’ me stay up so I can spend time with my favourite aunt!”

“I see!” Camula played along. “And who might that be?”

“You are, silly!”

For over an hour, Camula and Sylvia larked together. They chased each other around the castle, singing songs, and making shadow puppets on the wall.

Sylvia was very impressed by her aunt’s abilities. Camula derived great pleasure pursuing her niece’s childish escapades.

Their fun ended when Morgan swooped in, accompanied by a tall man.

“It seems you work well with children,” he commented.

The room grew silent.

His civil demeanour swayed her. He was polite and well accoutred, clad completely in black, an amulet accentuating his neck. Across his left arm were tightly wrapped bandages, indicating he recently fought on the battlefield.

“Why, thank you!” Camula giggled. “And who might you be, noble sir?”

The whispering of the assembled covens escalated into disbelief.

“How dare you speak in such a manner!” a duchess criticized.

“To think such injustice is possible!” another added.

Camula confusedly glanced around.

Morgan took it upon herself to explain, scooping up her daughter. “Sister, meet Lord Gabriel.”

She fell to her knees. “Forgive me, O Count! I am ashamed!”

Gabriel shook his head, kissing her hand. “Rise, Camula! For the night, she is still young!”

It was a shock to everyone, especially Camula herself.

“May I have this dance, my dear?”

She gasped excitedly, “Y-yes, of course!”

The aristocrats not wishing to participate moved aside. Morgan summoned the musicians, who played an elegant ditty.

Camula was entranced. The Count held her courtly as he led her around the parlour to the music. She gazed into his crimson eyes. They were hypnotic, and within them, she saw the fortitude that would lead the clan to victory over their oppressors, the humans.

Their steps matched.

She wondered if the war would ever end. Even with the Count commanding the clan’s forces, the human armies were relentless. The lives of countless vampires had been gruesomely cut short. The humans saw them as monsters, so they set out to exterminate them.

“Something the matter?”

“Hmm?” She wasn’t paying attention. “What was that?”

“Is something bothering you?”

“Oh, it’s nothing.”

As the dance dragged on, the pair lost footing. Gabriel and Camula were no longer in sync.

“Tell me the truth. The very sight of you troubled brings pain to my heart!”

“How poetic,” she laughed.

Their steps reunited. They waltzed behind a couple, the piece’s volume peaking.

“It’s the war, sweet Count. I am afraid for the survival of our clan. All the innocents we’ve lost. The hundreds more we could lose…”

He allowed her to relax against him, gently stroking her hair.

The song stopped.

A distressed servant ran into the vestibule. “The humans are attacking!”

Panic struck almost instantly. Frightened clan members swamped the Count with their questions.

“Calm yourselves!” he yelled. “My men and I shall dispatch the threat!”

“Wait!” Camula pleaded. “You’ll be killed!”

“It is my duty to repel the human trespassers! You must flee henceforth!”

“But –!”

“There’s no time!”

Morgan forced Camula out the back, Sylvie attached firmly to her leg.

“Protect her, Camula!” Morgan locked the doors once their kin escaped, leaving only herself, Gabriel, and fifteen guards to contest the approaching mob.

…

Hidden underneath an overturned wheelbarrow, Camula huddled close to Sylvie. The girl was asleep, and her clothes were spattered in mud.

After murdering her sister, the Count, and his troops, the humans went on a hunt for the runaway vampires. Although Camula managed to slip by the invaders with Sylvie, it was becoming increasingly evident they would eventually suffer the same fate as their comrades.

_They’re all dead. I can feel it in my veins._

“Auntie Camula?”

Startled her niece had awoken, the woman hushed quietly, “Shh…It’s okay. The bad men are gone.”

Was she trying to convince herself, rather than the child?

“Where’s Mommy?”

“Mommy’s not here anymore. But I’m here for you.”

“Mommy’s dead!” Sylvie sniffled tearfully. “Isn’t she?”

“N-no! Keep quiet, Sylvie! They’ll hear us!” Camula begged.

“Why’d they do it? Mommy didn’t do anything to hurt them!” She collapsed in her aunt’s lap. “I’m scared! I want Mommy back!”

“Me too, baby.”

Camula made the mistake of releasing Sylvie. Attaining freedom, she grabbed a sharp wooden stake lying in the dirt. One of the wheelbarrow’s broken axles.

“Sylvie, what are you doing?”

“I don’t want Mommy to be by herself! Mommy doesn’t like being by herself!”

“Drop it and come here, Syl –!”

The child plunged the wooden post into her chest.

“NOOOOO!”

Horribly, a bright light consumed Sylvie till she existed no more.

In her grief, Camula seized the stake, ready to disappear as well. Her strength gave out just as she wove her fingers around the weapon, dreams haunted by the calls of her slain family.

…

Inside a deep trench, a coffin lay untouched under a pile of rocks for centuries.

The lid to her resting place was lifted, and she hissed toward the corrosive sunlight.

“Who are you?”

He denied her his name, instead offering her a chained choker. “Take this and fulfill your fondest desire.”

“My fondest desire?”

“Using this Dark Item, borrow the powers of darkness! Resurrect the destroyed Vampire Clan, and exact your revenge upon the human race!”

…

“Shining Flare Wingman! Unleash your ultimate shine! SHINING SHOOT!”

The intolerable glow of Yuki Judai’s new Elemental Hero filled Camula’s castle. Its punch glimmered radiantly, incinerating her Vampire Genesis.

“Did you forget? My vampires are immortal!”

Immortal or not, the Elemental Hero’s effect annihilated the remainder of her Life Points.

Coming to collect its lethal toll, the Phantom Gate emerged, and she glanced fearfully over her shoulder. It opened its toothed void, forming a ghostly claw to strangle her.

Camula screamed as her spirit was pulled into the Phantasms’ dimension, her soulless figure crumbling to dust.

And yet, somehow, she couldn't be happier.

Through her prolonged isolation, she smiled when she realized she had accomplished her goal after all. Soon, she’d rejoin her people. Soon, she'd rejoin her sister and niece. At last, her happiness was genuine.


End file.
